


The Book of Knot

by WarioGirl



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!AU, F/M, Gen, Iowa, MiniIOWA!Corey, Purity!AU, Tags will be added as this thing updates, The Subliminal One, Wait and Bleed Music Video, WaitandBleed, Writing Exercise, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: A writing exercise book for myself. This is just a series of short stories involving Corey Taylor and Sallie Knight (OC) in many different situations. Mostly inspired by either art or pictures, ranging from comfort and fluff to dark and terrifying. I'm just writing this for fun when I'm not working on IOWA!
Relationships: Corey Taylor/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Counting (IOWAZombie!Corey/Sallie Knight)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this adorable piece of Zombie!Corey art by the wonderful @sic_doodles at Instagram, and got inspired in writing fluff involving a Zombie!Corey. I don't know why, but something about it just works. <3 Thank you for your permission in uploading the image here, and for blessing my feed. <3  
> Artist: https://www.instagram.com/sic_doodles/  
> Original: https://www.instagram.com/p/B-sTnRCA4BZ/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

#  ** Counting (IOWAZombie!Corey/Sallie Knight) **

** **

A cold hand pressed against Sallie’s face, slowly dragging down from forehead to chin, and it repeated until it disturbed through that thin layer of sleep.

Drowsily, Sallie opened her eyes to feel the tips of thick ropes brushing past her face, tracing thin lines on her cheeks, nose and forehead, and when she looked up at the grotesque leering mask of Corey staring down at her, she smiled faintly. She could vaguely see his grey eyes through the sunken eyeholes of the mask. The curtains blocked out the sun, and the lack of light made him looked more haunting than usual.

But Sallie knew him. Sallie understood.

“Morning sunshine…” She murmured, reaching for his hand and grabbing it, her hot palm pressing against the coolness of his flesh. “I’m up now,”

The male slowly leaned back wordlessly, watching the woman wake up from her sleep. She stretched her arms up towards him, her hands almost posing in a grabby gesture as she yawned, arching her back. Corey’s eyes slowly slid towards the hands, seeing the small digits stretching like a cat’s paw.

Lazily, he leaned towards the fingers, his mouth slowly hanging open and popped the fingers in his mouth, and slowly bit down onto them.

“Hey!” Sallie piped up in alarm, tapping the side of Corey’s skull to stop him. He obeyed, releasing her fingers, which were now drenched in saliva, which also dribbled down his chin. “You moron! I’ll get you breakfast. Stop trying to eat me!” She smirked, finding no offence in the weirdness of Corey.

She was used to this, and she was just grateful that Corey never attempted any real harm in her. He was always so tempted in trying to eat her.

Sallie sat up, rubbing her fingertips on the bedsheet to dry them and faced Corey. She beamed a smile at him, and he didn’t reflect it back. That was okay, sometimes it took him a while to gather the strength in the muscles around his lips. He was trying to act human again, and Sallie gave him credit for trying. Grabbing a dreadlock, she twiddled it in her fingers for a time. “Did you sleep well?”

Corey emitted a grumble, incoherent, but like a translator, Sallie understood what he said. His voice was defeated, tired and grumpy. “Shit sleep too?” Sallie asked, tilting her head. “Told you that you could have cuddled with me if you weren’t gonna bite me…but you were pretty rude last night.”

Corey blinked slowly, revealing how little of a fuck he gave about his behaviour last night. He watched blankly as Sallie ran her fingers through his dreadlocks, sighing in contentment. Her hand dropped and she shuffled closer, wrapping her arms around Corey’s waist, holding the dirty black jumpsuit against her face. “I still care about you.” She reassured him. “Even if you are a half-dead idiot, I’ll look after you.”

A groan left Corey in understanding, a hand lifting and cupped Sallie’s skull, inching slightly as he attempted to stroke her head. The effort was pathetic, but any form of human contact committed by Corey was always a blessing to the little Brit.

Finally, Sallie stood up, her eyes fastening on Corey. “Let’s get some breakfast.” She announced, taking Corey’s hand with her own, her fingers wrapping around his own cold, crooked fingers and carefully she walked, pulling Corey behind her. The man stumbled slightly, drunkenly, and crept behind her with a slight drag to his ankle.

This was their typical morning routine. Sallie was mindful when she brought the dead-like man down the stairs, making sure he stepped down one at a time. Last time he tried to be cocky, and skipped three steps, and Sallie had screamed to see a dazed Corey sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. He was okay, and didn’t felt any pain, but it was terrifying to hear and walk into. So, Sallie was extra vigilant with Corey today. A cocky half-dead moron like him was always dangerous.

Sallie sat Corey by the table caringly, rubbing her hand on his back. She could feel his spine through his jumpsuit.

“Now, stay put and I’ll prep your breakfast.”

Corey groaned, his whole upper body becoming indolent, and promptly he fell forward, faceplanting the table hard, the connection of the wood and his skull deafening, and he gurgled a humoured laugh. “You idiot.” Sallie found herself smirking, grabbing Corey’s dreadlocks in a bunch and neatened it for him, pulling it back and away from his face. Her hands brushed through his dreadlocks a few times before she left him to it, hoping he’ll behave better today. “I’ve got mince today.” Sallie announced from the kitchen, alerting the zombie to lift his head from the table, throwing it back and was now leaning back in his seat, his head rolling to the side, and he remained still, watching Sallie in the kitchen.

“Hmm…”

“I know you’re not impressed, but I couldn’t find the other jazz. Mince will do.”

Another grumble, this time, tangled with frustration. Sallie turned, glaring at her undead friend. “Hey, don’t you argue back with me! Maybe next time _you_ should get the shopping.”

Corey blinked, and comically swift, he turned his head away, as if having a temper. “Oh, look at you. Having another temper,” Sallie snorted, grinding the mince aggressively into a paste. “I can never win with you.”

Sallie continued to be focus on the food, her mind trailing elsewhere, and it took her a moment to realise that Corey had left the table and dragged himself into the kitchen when she felt him propping his head onto her shoulder, watching her prepare his food with dead eyes. Sallie looked at him, cocking a brow. “Do you mind?” She asked jokingly. Corey grumbled behind pursed lips, his lips glistening in the dark, wet. “You’re hangry, I know.” Sallie whispered, nuzzling her face into his latex mask, and he butted his head onto hers back softly, trying to imitate her display of affection. “I forgive you.”

The Brit faced the counter again, feeling Corey pressing his body onto her lethargically, his weight pushing her down. But she was fine with it. Corey had often used her as some form of support, when he couldn’t stand still for too long, and so he would rest himself against her, propping his head on her shoulder or back. Sallie would have stroked his face kindly if her fingers wasn’t full of mince.

“Hey, Corey,” Sallie pointed at three little teaspoons that sat in the drainer. “Quick maths! How many teaspoons are in there?”

The zombie stared at the cutlery blankly. Silent. “You buffering?” Sallie asked eventually when her half-dead friend didn’t answer.

“Ughh…” Corey groaned back, a slight edge to his noise, hushing Sallie for being so impatient with him.

“I’m gonna be dead by the time you respond, Windows 98!” Sallie grinned back, nudging him. “Go on.”

Corey lifted a hand slowly, and with one bony finger, he held it up. Counting.

“O…One…” That was the first scrap of English Corey had managed to churn out this week. Sallie was relieved. She had been trying to teach Corey the basics of maths and English, trying to resume back to society.

“Yes.” Sallie beamed in pride, watching him eagerly as his next finger curled out, holding two fingers out.

“Mmmg….” He grumbled, his eyes looking slightly intense as he thought. “Tw…”

Sallie whispered the number, and Corey jolted with life for a second. “Two!”

“Nice one!” Sallie praised, her full attention on the zombie as he lifted another finger, staring at his own hand.

And stared.

He grumbled something, and Sallie tilted her head to him. “What was that?” She cooed, encouraging him.

Corey stared longer, staring at the three digits he held out, and suddenly made a loud noise of annoyance, gurgles of irritation as he forgot the next number, and faceplanted into Sallie’s back, whimpering in sorrow at his failure.

“Oh, you dickhead…” Sallie hushed lovingly, turning around and wrapping her arms around his head, hugging his skull against her chest, not caring about her messy fingers now. “You’ll get there. Don’t worry.” She held onto Corey for a moment, feeling him moving his head slightly against her, moaning grumpily at himself.

The scent of the mince came to him at last, and he straightened, looking down at Sallie vacantly. Sallie gave him a bright smile, and she saw a small smile pulling at his crooked lips. His eyes slid to Sallie’s fingers, and he grabbed her wrist firmly, lifting her hands to his mouth and began to suckle onto the fingers. Sallie rolled her eyes. She was relieved he was being gentle this time, but-

“You fucking dumbass…” Sallie sighed sweetly, knowing that food was going to be delayed because Corey wanted to lick the mince paste off her fingers.

But, like anything he did, she didn’t mind it so.


	2. Pain in the Arse (Demon!IOWACorey/Sallie, Jim, Shawn, Joey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a post on my Instagram for my followers to give me a one-word prompt.
> 
> The amazing, lovely Custe.rr suggested the 'One-word' DEMON COREY. They have been drawing gorgeous art of him, and I was so fucking blessed by this. I was given permission to pop his gorgeous art here. So thank you so much for that. <3 I was so in love and intrigued with the concept itself, so this obviously had my attention. <3 I wrote what came to mind, and it just became the 'Four' Stoogies VS Demon!Corey...ENJOY~!
> 
> Custe.rr(Artist) : https://www.instagram.com/custe.rr/  
> Original Post: https://www.instagram.com/p/B-2_xvXp1iG/ <3
> 
> Thank you, Custe.rr, this was such fun! <3

#  ** Pain in the Arse **

#  ** (Demon!IOWACorey/Sallie, Jim, Shawn, Joey) **

** **

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!”

Yanking the steering wheel, Sallie pulled over by Jim’s apartment, the Mustang Harbinger jerked to a halt. In her frantic panic, she recognised Shawn’s and Joey’s car parked beside her too. They were here too. Great. She was going to need a lot more arms than just her own.

When the Mustang was locked, Sallie hurried to the front door, tugging at the sleeves of her black hoodie, preparing herself for whatever nightmare occurred. She was relieved to find Joey standing by the front door of the apartment blocks, his head hanging low, hair falling over his face like a curtain. He was wearing those adorable baggy pants that seemed too big for his stature, hands tucked into his pocket.

But when he heard the approaching footsteps of Sallie, he looked up, relief flooding in his eyes.

“Thank fuck you’re here. Shawn is making this a nightmare.”

“Really?” Sallie asked, a little confused. “Not Corey?”

“Oh no, Corey’s just being a dick. But Shawn is having too much fun.” Joey opened the door and Sallie went inside, with Joey following her shortly behind.

“Jim! Jim! Let me in!” Sallie demanded, banging her fist on the door urgently. Her heart was racing, her mind hotwired with instincts. She knew this was going to be difficult. It had been two weeks since Corey’s last disappearance, and she was worried in case they would fail again…if they ever lost him.

The door opened and greeting her was the towering Jim. He looked so weary, his hair a messy disarray. His eyes regarded the little woman, seeing how active and awake she was, considering it was 3AM in the morning. But then again, she was always the nocturnal one.

“Hey…” He stepped aside, allowing Joey and Sallie entrance to his apartment.

“Where is he? Are you okay?”

“In the kitchen with Shawn.” Jim yawned, ruffling his black hair. “Bastard kept me up.”

Without saying much, Sallie rushed towards the destination, and Jim exchanged a cocked brow with Joey, who gave him a small shrug. Sallie was so amped in capturing Corey. But, then again, all this started because of her and Joey…

Sallie skidded around the door to the kitchen, finding Shawn standing in the centre, facing her, looking up above her. But his eyes dropped when he saw the little Brit.

“Shawn! Fuck, where is he?”

Shawn gave her a flat smile, his eyes returning to the point above her.

“There.”

Sallie’s pupils dinted and she spun around, craning her head back to see a figure spidering against the ceiling. Her heart sank to see Corey hanging there, upside down, his body pressed against the wall. The thick, black dreadlocks wavered and swung like vines from a rainforest tree. She saw that distinct demonic tail slithering against the wall, like a venomous snake waiting for its next prey.

Stunning wide eyes, bright-white and blank, looked back at her, and when his lips stretched wetly in the black tar-paint beneath his crooked mask, she knew she was in for a treat tonight. Corey was being difficult, and he was enjoying every fucking moment of it. Sallie studied his mask for a moment, seeing the now black-stained mask looking dirty.

Demon Corey.

Jim and Joey remained in the living room, avoiding the demon, seeing how close it was to Sallie and Shawn, who seemed a little more confident in approaching him. They all knew how eccentric Demon Corey was. Evidently, Sallie was a little intimidated by her demon friend, but she saw past the cruel powers and tactics he had in his sleeves, and just wanted her friend back.

“ _HEY SAL!_ ” Demon Corey bellowed, his voice rose all around them, ear-piercing, assaulting their ears. Joey covered his ears and hunched down, wincing at the staggeringly loud outburst. “It’s a fucking family reunion right now, huh?” Demon Corey remained suspended, defying gravity, folding his arms against his chest proud as his feet remained firmly on the ceiling, unspoken powers he had recently possessed, and like a child with a new toy, he was exploiting the _fuck_ out of it.

“Hey Corey,” Sallie greeted back, her voice tired but gentle. She held her arms out. “I’ve missed you.” She was pleading a hug.

Demon Corey snorted, looking away, his smile seemingly stretching wider and wider, _inhumanly wide_. Sharp teeth glistened beneath his mask as Sallie’s expression faltered, looking hurt.

But this demonic surge that ran through him was divine. He didn’t feel _any_ remorse for his actions!

“I ain’t falling for that trick!” He giggled hysterically, finding his human friends pathetic, hilarious.

“Oi! Don’t be a dick, Corey, and give Sallie a damn hug.” Shawn huffed, pointing at the little Brit before him. “She’s been fucking worried sick about you!”

Demon Corey hunched on the ceiling, hands and feet, and crawled frighteningly fast to the other side of the kitchen, like a giant spider haunting.

“I’m getting Resident Evil 1 flashbacks…” Joey whimpered softly, reading Sallie’s thoughts.

_That’s what it reminded me of…I hated those things._

“We need to get him down…” Sallie whispered between Shawn, Joey and Jim, her eyes never leaving the Demon singer, who was laughing hysterically at their distraught reactions.

“How?” Jim hissed. “I tried using a broom.”

“And you tried using fucking _words_ ,” Shawn interjected, receiving a hot glare from the little woman.

“Fuck off. He might be a Demon but I still care for the bastard.”

Shawn grumbled, his eyes searching for anything to use.

“I bet fly-spray won’t work on him…” Joey murmured, implying a joke to lighten the mood, but they all knew how grave this situation was. If Demon Corey were to ever come out to the public…

Shawn had walked away from the friends, grabbing an unopened can of Budweiser.

“Oi, douchebag, get down!”

Demon Corey’s head snapped at Shawn suddenly, his entire focus on him and he hissed threateningly, black, inky saliva dripping down his lips.

“Fuck off!”

“Prick!” And with that, Shawn threw the can at his demon friend. “Get the fuck down.”

Demon Corey dodged the throw hastily, glaring darkly at Shawn for the pitiful attempt of knocking him down.

“ _Fucker!_ ” The Demon singer screamed again, making the walls shake all around them.

Jim cried out when a photo frame of himself toppled off the wall, and the glass pane shattered from it. Jim’s head whipped back at the Demon and Clown.

“Would you two fuckers quit it?!” Jim yelled, watching Shawn snatching a half-eaten burger and tossing it at Demon Corey, who scrambled his arms and hissed at the assailing lettuce and patties.

Jim’s heart sank. That was his midnight snack…

“How about a fucking cheeseburger?” Shawn was too intense in annoying Demon Corey. No difference there…Shawn often annoyed the fuck out of Corey before he was a demon…

“Shawn, knock it off!” Sallie jumped to Demon Corey’s defence, knowing this wasn’t going to help. But the Clown’s eyes were livid, frustrated.

“That’s what I’m trying to do!”

Demon Corey hollered another roar, his eyes locking onto the small figure of Joey and suddenly shot across the ceiling like a terrifying nightmare, hanging upside down from his feet and snatched the little body up, yanking him to the ceiling.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Joey screamed, his eyes huge in dismay, his legs swinging frantically. “Fuck! _Help!_ ”

“Corey, quit it!” Sallie cried out in despair, running towards them. Jim was already reaching for Joey’s legs, trying to pull him out of the demon singer’s arms, but his strength was unmatched, unbelievable!

A spatula suddenly flew past Sallie’s vision, and it collided against Corey’s eyes, temporarily blinding the demon. Demon Corey screamed in hurt, immediately releasing Joey and covering his eyes. Jim snatched Joey from the floor and hurled him away from the demon’s clutches.

Sallie spun around to shoot a glare at Shawn, but she squealed when the Clown suddenly hugged her thighs and lifted her up to him.

“Grab him! Grab him!”

Sallie dismissed her fury with the Clown, and she grabbed onto Demon Corey’s jacket, grappling it in a bunch-

“ _Fuck!_ ” Her hands flinched away from the jacket, burnt, and Demon Corey peeked through his fingers, and laughed manically that his plan worked. Sallie’s hands were on fire, the point of contact burning her flesh. “How the fuck-?!”

“Too hot for you, babe?!” Demon Corey howled, but his laughter was abruptly halted when a book was tossed and hit the back of his head. He stared at Sallie, both stunned for a moment, and then with an unearthly snarl, Demon Corey looked over his shoulders and saw Joey, holding another hardback book, poised and ready to attack again. Jim was not impressed with this.

“You bastard!” Joey piped up, tossing the book at Demon Corey. The devilish man avoided the book this time, and Sallie saw black, toppling over Shawn as the pair collapsed onto the floor, her hand covering her face from where the book had hit her. Joey was screaming in horror. “Sorry Sallie!”

“That fucking hurt!”

“Would people _please_ stop throwing my shit around!” Jim shouted helplessly, knowing that the likes of Shawn would not listen. The Clown had pulled Sallie up onto her feet and was already grabbing the broom, wielding it ominously like a joist.

“Get here, Corey Dickhead!”

Demon Corey hissed boisterously again, scurrying quickly to the other side of the kitchen, now rushing into the living room and laughing uncontrollably. “Fuck sake!” The Clown whined in frustration, chasing after the ceiling-moron.

Joey hurried to Sallie once the room was clear, Shawn too distracted and determined in capturing Demon Corey.

“Sal, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Sallie removed her hand, and Joey bit his lip when he saw a black eye already coming out. She noticed his stare. “What, am I bleeding?”

“Uh…no…” Joey said slowly, and Jim was suddenly behind him.

“Isn’t there a way we can get rid of the demon? Like, the _Exorcist_ -”

Sallie became alive suddenly and snapping her fingers she faced Joey.

“Jo-Jo, your Ouiji board! Maybe we can use it!”

Jim snapped a look at Joey.

“You have a fucking Ouiji board?! Since when?”

“Shut it.” The little drummer snapped, not wanting to waste time. “I’ll go get it!” And he suddenly sprinted off outside, running to his car no doubt. Jim looked down at the small Brit, cocking a black brow.

“Did…you and Joey have something to do with this?”

Sallie blanched.

“No-” Sallie was interrupted by an ear-splitting crash, and Jim hunched over Sallie protectively, his eyes looking up at the source of the sound.

“The fuck-?!”

And before either of them could speak, Shawn was hurled from the living room through the large open doorway towards the kitchen, colliding into his friends. In the distance, Demon Corey was laughing like a little spoilt child.

“Nice try, Clown!” The Demon bellowed, now scaling across the wall behind the TV, watching them with striking white eyes. His pointed tail whipped around.

“Corey, if you fucking stop, I’ll give you a fucking blowjob!”

Demon Corey stalled, his grin faltering at the edges as he heard Sallie’s suggestion. He cocked his head to one side.

“A blowjob?”

His frantic actions seemed to have seized. That was a good sign…maybe?

“Yes.” Sallie replied, gathering herself from the pile of Jim and Shawn.

Demon Corey cocked his head to the other side, dramatically.

“Right now?”

“If you want.”

Jim and Shawn gawked at one another mutely.

Demon Corey surveyed his little best friend, and then he twisted his head all around, his body following, and was watching her upside down, his head cocking and turning like an owl.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Sallie promised, her voice softer now. She slowly began to walk towards him, trying to not come across as threatening. “Just…come down from there and lie on your back.”

Sallie didn’t know what was going to happen. At this point now, she was simply winging it. But her eyes held an inkling of truth that convinced the devilish singer she was promising something good.

“I…haven’t felt good in a long time…”

“Then let me _make you_ feel good.”

The Demon slowly crawled to the bottom of the wall, now finally setting foot on the ground, inky black substance dripping from him, staining the light carpet.

“I’ve always…wanted to be watched…” His eyes locked onto Sallie; a sickly tongue ran over his black lips. The paint never faded. Behind him, the front door cracked slightly open, and Sallie saw Joey sneaking him, seeing the situation. And like an endangered animal he didn’t wish to disturb, he hugged the edge of the room and hurried to Jim and Shawn, clutching onto the board against his chest, the small heart-shaped black wooden pieces, the planchette, in his small pale hand.

Now Demon Corey was close to Sallie, his eyes locked onto her, looking almost soothed by her presence. With a lean hand, it shook, and he touched Sallie’s cheek. It didn’t burn her anymore.

“We can be watched if you want,”

Obviously, this bothered Sallie severely, she didn’t want to perform a sex act in front of friends she considered as brothers. But she was very aware that Joey had returned and knew that if she timed this right…

Joey whispered something to Jim, handing the board to Jim, but then Shawn snatched at it-

Demon Corey’s tail curled behind the back of Sallie’s thighs, and she gave him a soft smile.

“You’re sorta sexy like this.” She whispered, and Demon Corey gave her an almost drunk smile.

“TAKE THIS!”

Shawn’s voice burst between them, and Sallie shrieked, backing away as Shawn hammered the Ouiji board at Demon Corey’s face, again and again and again, attacking the poor demon away from Sallie as he bellowed in horror, black oozing from his mask as if dirty blood. “The power of Christ compels you!”

“Shawn, you’re doing it wrong!” Sallie screamed in fury, watching as Demon Corey cowered onto the floor, his arms up and held above his head as the Clown beat him down. But then for a frightening moment, Demon Corey looked up through his arms, and smirked.

A dangerous, hideous smirk.

“ ** _F̷̡̛̪̻̠͙̺̏̇̊̊̓̈̓͘U̴̱̅̇́̈́̔͌̈̓̅̄̀͗̚͘C̴̙̹̦͎̭̥̯͙̱̦̼͓͉͍͆̔͜Ḳ̶̹̤͍̖̒̑͛̔̈́͌͘͜Ē̷̥̏͊͝Ę̸̧̧̛̤͖̹͉̓̂̎͘E̷͓͉̞̫̦͉̦̜̺̜̯͛͑͒͌̾̔̋̽̇̈̂͝Ḙ̶̢̳̱̺̹̮̝̫̪͒̈̉͆͗̈̎̚͜ͅR̶̯̆̓̑̿̓̚͝͝Ṙ̵̡̪͓̥̪͎̯͓̞͙̦͆̋̆͋R̵͍͈͖͔̣̺̫͓̺̦̾̿͋͗̈͊͋̎̍̃̏͐̄̚R̸̢͎̝̦̔͜R̴͉͖̮̹̬͎͕̖̓̚R̸̪̳͆̂́͌̓̑͛̈͆̋̐̚͠͝_** ”

His word was full of corruption, and suddenly, like black liquid, he seeped through the carpet and was gone.

Silence held between the friends, broken softly by heavy panting from the Clown. Joey, Sallie and Jim slowly glared up at Shawn, who felt their glares and turned back to them.

“What?”

“Dickhead.” Joey sighed.


	3. Lessons (The Subliminal One!CoreyxSallie Knight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank the amazing @insidemyshell_wait_and_bleed for the adorable photo of a terrified Corey Taylor. <3 This inspired me to write something, involving a NSFW prompt too. Unfortunately, this turned out to be more cute than sexy, but it works either way!
> 
> This could possibly make it as an actual scene for another story!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

#  ** Lessons(The Subliminal One!Corey x Sallie Knight) **

****

“Smile, dickhead!”

“Wha-?”

Abruptly, Corey winched at the sudden flash of light, the familiar sound of a camera shutter emitting in the air, and he realised with mild annoyance that he was caught by the lens of Sallie’s new camera.

Corey watched as Sallie gleefully looked back at the image she captured. Corey in the middle of panicking, looking alarmed with wide eyes, an awkward grin, his wavy hair almost vanishing in the blackness of the night around them, tucked under a black beanie. His blue and purple-red hair almost impossible to see in the darkness.

“So fucking cute, you dumbass.” Sallie cooed, not seeing Corey frown playfully at her endearing words. “Such cute chins and a fat neck. And a derp face.”

“ _Chins_?! Fat neck?!”

“And a derp face!”

Corey punched Sallie’s arm teasingly, making his best friend giggle.

“No more surprise photos. You never get my good sides.”

“No,” Sallie smiled, turning the camera off and facing him. “I get the _best_ of you.” Corey felt his heart melt when she smiled brighter. “These are my favourite kinds of photos, the natural ones, the photos that captures the moments.”

The little Brit had stopped completely now, staring up at her best friend, her smile softening to something a little less friendly. No, not aggressive. Something softer, more delightful. Like she was falling in love again and experiencing the beauty of connecting with another human being. The same feelings she felt when she met Corey for the very first time, as a rowdy young male. And now, he was maturing, growing into a full adult male, and there was nothing more beautiful than that. She had seen him triumph through the hardest falls and rose from the ashes, a blessing she witnessed, and how glad she was to stay by his side.

And Corey watched her, seeing the sparkle in her eyes growing more and more, recalling how he once destroyed that little star inside of her, and now it beamed brighter than ever, feeding him with such a strange yet warm, honied sensation of correlation.

He knew what she was thinking.

“What?” Corey smirked, cocking a brow, which disappeared beneath his black beanie.

“We’re alone.” Sallie pointed out, regarding that they were not surrounded by their friends. The party was still rowdy back at Shawn’s place, and now that they had walked back home, Sallie and Corey felt right at that point. Alone and together. Sallie took a step towards Corey, her small hands reaching for his cheeks, feeling the smoothness of his skin, fingertips so delicate on his cheeks, and subtly pulled him down to her, their lips meeting in a long, deep kiss.

Corey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, holding his small girlfriend against his chest and kissed her back, his lips dragged over hers, soft and slow, passionate, each kiss taken in deeply.

Once the slow kisses stopped, the couple only merely angled their faces, pressing their foreheads together. Sallie’s arms hung around the back of Corey’s head, her fingers softly stroking through his multicoloured hair.

Even with his black, suede suit jacket, and his humorous **I JUST WANDER AROUND** shirt, he was remarkably handsome, and seem to get more attractive every day she opens her eyes and sees him. “You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night,” Sallie whispered against his neck, her lips brushing teasingly against Corey’s neck, and he squirmed affectionately.

“I could tell.” Corey grinned into her hair, softly breathing in, inhaling her scent, and feeling so alive to know it was her. That Sallie was real and not an intricate dream. His arms held her tighter. “I’ve missed you too.”

“We…need to stop hiding this eventually.” Sallie replied, a sorrowful twinge in her tone, and Corey frowned gently at this, nuzzling his face into her. “It’s getting harder not being able to hold onto you.”

“I know, I know. I just…don’t think the world is ready. I don’t know if the guys are ready…”

“But they’ve known for years that I really like you.”

“I know.” Corey whined, snorting softly and gave her a cocky, silly expression. “It was kinda obvious!” But when he was simply rewarded with a small smile from his girlfriend, he knew she was being serious. His smile dropped, and sighing, he pulled her against his chest, arm over her shoulder and they began to resume their walk back home. “I know, Sal…I’m just not ready to show the world. I’m not ready to…” Corey found it difficult to explain what he was trying to say. But when he felt a hand on his chest, and he looked back at her, she gave him a reassuring, loving smile that told him she understood.

 _Slipknot_ were becoming famous now, and Corey was evidently terrified of the media destroying him and her. He was terrified of it ruining them both, so staying low was often the best option for now. But Sallie found it a little unusual that Corey refused to tell the band about their official relationship. But she respected it.

Resting her head on his shoulder, the couple walked back home in the dusky twilight.

*

Home.

It was certainly a level-up from the grungy apartment back in the city. Now, it was a cosy starter home, with one master bedroom, a small room for their hobbies, with the bathrooms, kitchen and living room. It was still rather bare, with only the basic furniture and second-hand objects dotting around the place, but it was _home_.

Jim’s idea in giving Sallie a camera was a blessing, and a curse with Corey at times. Hanging on the majority of the walls around the house, or in cute, unique frames, many photos of the band dotted around. Sallie had intended in getting a large print of all of their friends together for the living room, just above the TV. But upstairs, that was where Sallie’s favourite muse was reflected evidently. Corey had never seen so many photos of him, silly photos of him pulling comical expressions, or the couple posing together before monuments.

And on Sallie’s side of the bed, there was a framed photo of Corey and Sallie kissing, a private moment for the pair of them when the _Iowa State Fair_ came down, and they ran into a photo booth and kissed madly.

They had returned home, and it was just before midnight. Sallie sat on the edge of her bed, removing her boots and socks, closing her eyes and yawning. The lethargic sensation of sleep was starting to cloud her mind, the concept of sleep and cuddling with her boyfriend was a divine thought. Her jeans and shirt were casually thrown onto a nearby wicker chair, and she sat there, hands over her yawning face, donned in only her simple black, silken underwear.

Corey was downstairs. She knew he was preparing a small snack for himself, and probably a cup of tea and a hot water bottle for his little girlfriend. He had his gorgeous ways of taking care of her, even when she was on her period.

She must have been sitting there feeling drowsy for some time, because when she sat up, she heard footsteps and turned to the door. A small, affectionate grin pulled at her pretty plump lips when she saw _him._

“Oh sweetie,” Sallie cooed warmly. “Come to spoon me again?” Lifting her arms up to her boyfriend in an ask for a hug, she added: “Please, the cramps are hurting again, Subliminal One.”

Sallie was pleasantly surprised to find Corey looming in the bedroom doorway, shirtless and only with his black jeans. But over his face was his current _Slipknot_ mask, the grotesque, twisted mask of scars and stitches, dark greens and blacks. Despite it being just as hideous as his IOWA mask, this one felt more comforting for Sallie. This felt more human to her, and unlike IOWA, she could see Corey’s _eyes_ , his stunning sky-blue eyes peering through wide eyeholes, his mouth visible.

This mask was special. The damaged latex mess of staples and stitches and scratches was the first mask Corey had that only shielded his face, his vibrant multicoloured hair playing a massive part of his appearance. With their current album, _Volume 3: Subliminal Verses,_ was in the making, and Corey’s mask to associate the album was this one.

Sticking to the traditions of naming the masks, Sallie knighted him as _The Subliminal One_ , a persona she had often found herself worshipping in a strange, matrimony way. Unlike IOWA, the Subliminal One was more _human_ , a little more talkative, and while he can be cynical and hateful towards strangers, he had always made Sallie feel safe and loved. He was like a husband protecting his queen, always laughing and bringing smiles, even if his jokes are racy.

And he was incredibly _kinky_ …

She didn’t know why, but whenever Corey became _him_ , he wasn’t as sadistic and aggressive as IOWA, he was deeply loving yet highly kinky. Sex happened almost every time the Subliminal One came, though he’s been very good lately, understanding Sallie’s current situation.

Oh, how she loved this mask. It was the first mask she saw Corey wear _smiling_. He was grinning, _always_ laughing, rows of teeth shockingly white against the black-painted skin beneath the mask.

And even now, at night, just as Sallie was hurting, the Subliminal One was smiling. His head cocked to the side, reds and blues falling, his grinning teeth beaming. His hands clasped together, his index fingers always pointed and together.

Sallie winced as a wave of agony rose in her lower gut, and with a sorrowful grunt, she hunched down to ease the pain, her hands cupping and rubbing her belly.

The Subliminal One approached her, kneeling before his queen, one hand cupping her cheek tenderly, the other finding her lower stomach and placed his incredibly warm palm onto it, rubbing it softly, easing the period cramps.

His small girlfriend whined in ease, closing her eyes tightly as her lover soothed her cramps, watching her stifle the pain that swept across her face.

His other hand pulled her closer to him, kissing her through the mask.

“It’s okay.” The Subliminal One whispered huskily. “I’m not gonna fuck your brains out tonight,”

Sallie smiled in gentle relief.

“Thank you…I wanted to fuck but…these cramps are getting worse…”

“I know.” He spoke, rubbing her stomach with both hands now, her petite hands holding the back of his hands, holding him too. The Subliminal One leaned down and pressed his lips on her stomach, kissing gradually, each little kiss fluttered like a butterfly floating around. His kisses trailed up her body, delving into the soft mounds of her breasts, his hands running up the her back, and began to unhook her bra, setting her large breasts free, seeing them hang naturally against her chest, and the Subliminal One felt a sharp hitch of arousal striking through his hips. “I’ve got a better idea.” His hands reached around, groping her breasts, finding them to be far more plump and heavier, denser and swollen possibly due to her period cycle, and when his thumb brushed over her hardening nipples, she flinched as if in pain. The poor thing was in much agony, too sensitive. The Subliminal One can’t do anything to her yet.

“This idea?”

The Subliminal One’s icy-blue eyes locked onto his girlfriend.

“I want you to dominate me.”

Sallie said nothing for a time, and he could tell she was considering the options. She obviously wanted to just cuddle and sleep, like they did yesterday, but his erection was pressing harder against his jeans, an urgency for a sexual release throbbing now.

“Dominate you?”

“Yes. Like, be rough with me.” The Subliminal One smirked eagerly. Seeing Sallie looking indecisive, the Subliminal One stood up suddenly, approaching his side of the bed and laid down on it, grabbing his small girlfriend’s arms and coaxed her over towards him. Donned in just her panties, Sallie crawled towards him on the bed. The Subliminal One adored how her soft, white breasts swayed so naturally as she crawled towards him. Tucking his arms behind his head, the Subliminal One cockily smirked. “C’mon, hold me down and get fucking mad, babe.”

“Sweetie, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her masked lover snorted, waving a hand at her, the unhinged jaw of his mask forever hanging, grinning constantly, gaping and wide. She could see his lips beneath the blackness and wanted to desperately kiss him, wanting to kiss his lips and taste his mouth.

“You’re _not_ gonna hurt me. You fucking can’t! You’re too lovely.”

“Hey! I’ve kicked you in the balls before!” Sallie protested, frowning as another period cramp came to her, and she cupped her lower stomach.

“That’s different!” The Subliminal One pointed out, laughing smugly. “That was fucking Corey. This…” He waved a hand over himself. “…is _me_.”

Sallie sat on her knees for a time, conflicted in what she wanted. The Subliminal One patted his lap, beckoning her to sit on him.

“C’mon, babe.”

“But sweetie…” Sallie whined softly, squeaking quietly when the Subliminal One was in control again, grabbing her wrists and forcing her to straddle over his hips. He saw her reaction when she felt his erection bulging through his jeans, and he knew he had ensnared her in his web of seduction.

“Babe…try it. For me.” The Subliminal One pulled off his infamous ‘Puppy-dog’ eyes, where his eyes were seemingly hypnotic in plead, his lips pouting…so kissable…

He was surprised when his pocket-sized girlfriend leaned down and kissed his lips excitedly. “Do this.” The Subliminal One said after she pulled away, grabbing her wrists, and her eyes widened when he pulled her hand to his throat. “Now, choke me, babe.”

“But I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” The Subliminal One winked. “I promise you. Just fucking choke me, babe. Be my _Mistress_.”

“C-Can’t we just cuddle?” Sallie begged. The Subliminal One smirked in reply, finding her little submissive state adorable, and when he held her hand onto his neck, his eyes flared up in excitement.

“Squeeze me!” He commanded hotly; his tone lewd. “Make your bad boy whimper for _you,_ Queen Bee.”

He watched impatiently as Sallie clumsily held at his throat with one hand, feeling the Subliminal One’s hands grabbing her hips and held them down, holding her firmly onto his hips and he began to slowly grind against her pussy, knowing that her period would make her far more sensitive.

The Subliminal One sucked in an eager breath as Sallie’s fingers began to tighten.

He’ll never, ever forget the way Sallie’s eyes caught on fire as she slowly began to choke her boyfriend sexually, her whole face glowing warmly in understanding and excitement.

The Subliminal One watched, seeing the sadistic fascination growing in Sallie’s eyes as she began to choke him, burying her trimmed nails into his flesh, killing a deep, lewd groan from his throat as the Subliminal One’s eyes rolled back.

“Ohhh….baby…” Came the vulgar, deep groan, honied and thick.

“Ohh,” Sallie breathed, her own hips grinding against his erection, now finding herself so quickly wet for him. “I’m going to _destroy_ you, sweetie…”


	4. His Purity (IOWA!Corey/PURITY!Sallie Knight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is part of the PURITY AU, an concept about Sallie Knight, known as Purity Knight, living in this strange Underworld with her husband, IOWA. I just wanted to play around with a strange goth-like setting. Just some dark romance shit. <3 Probably will have more later, but enjoy! <3

#  ** **

#  ** HIS PURITY**

#  ** (IOWA!Corey/PURITY!Sallie Knight) **

The air was cold, freezing to the touch. Frost dust.

In the forest of _Dead Memories_ , the trees were black, crooked branches a pitiful canopy above the forest below, sheltering very little from whatever snow, rain and hail may fall upon these sorrowful lands.

Night-time lasted for a lifetime, with no existence of the sun, forever moonlight, no concept of time. An underworld of soft lullabies and forgotten lore. Crooked fairy-tales existed here, with no sense or understanding of reality, a purgatory for the broken. Should you find yourself within these _Dead Memories,_ you will either never die and forever roam in the infinite voids of limbo, or die being tempted by matters that are not yours…

This was the home of Purity Knight and her husband. She remembers her old name, always, but she had accepted her new name after the ceremony with her husband, who was not here at the moment.

It was common for her husband to not be here, and like almost all the time spent here, she would weep her little heart out, her sorrowful howls to the black, barren skies, hoping, _wishing_ oh-so desperately for her husband’s return.

Unlike her cold companion, Purity was affectionate, craving for that inkling of warmth her husband would give her, she fed from his love for her, giving her a bit of life, like a wilted rose craving for rain. Even in short bursts, it was better than suffering alone. The world was a little more bearable when he was around, even when those who do not understand him disagree. Oh, how she loved him so much. How she wanted to be with him all the time.

But IOWA didn’t like that…

Small, cold hands cusped onto her face as she wept from where she sat, bowed beneath the weeping willows of a dying tree. This was her spot, her place of tranquillity when her husband was vacant and not present. She could only cope without him for so long, dependant for his guidance. IOWA was not frightened of these woods, but Purity was _terrified_. Never dare setting foot outside the circle of trees, she waited for her husband’s return from the Overworld.

From below, she could hear the screams of people. Not the pain of suffering, but the screams of joy and elation. Something she missed so much. A part of her believed that her husband was out there, making people smile while she was stuck down here. She could hear his voice roaring above her, a lullaby of enchanting words and a display of animal enthusiasm. And while it brought a sense of comfort to her thinking he was up there making others smile, she often wondered what was wrong with her to make him abandon her so often.

Staring up, an icy tear slid down the curve of her porcelain cheek, staring at the blackness above.

Aching to join him up there, fed up of waiting and enduring his absence.

 _He will come back to me…_ She would convince herself so. And he always does, so there was no reason for her to disbelief in his return. However, each time he departs from her, it gets harder and harder for her.

He didn’t even give her a kiss…as he had done so many times before. Her lips were cold and dry.

She has always wanted to come to the Overworld with him, to experience what he sees. But his word was law. He must protect her, and in order to do that, she must remain underground.

She understood, but she didn’t accept it.

Purity had no idea how to reach the Overworld…but it was never deemed impossible for her.

And sometimes she would often find herself, by mistake, to have resonate in the Overworld.

Just like this fateful night…

“Hello, sweetheart,”

Purity heard the voice. The voice of a stranger, the scent of hot tenderness in his voice. Slowly, her tearful eyes looked up from her palms, and she found herself in the same forest, but the warm browns and golden of Autumn was around her. Light. Actual sunlight filtered through the golden leaves of the trees above.

Purity couldn’t believe it. She was here again in the Overworld. The first time she was here was when she snuck with her husband, who was most displeased when he found her following his tracks. Sadly, she can’t recall the leafy path he took…

The weeping woman sat on the rock and stared at the new face, watching him approaching her. Black facial hair, bushy, on his chin with flawless black hair. He looked familiar, the same breed of people she recognised…but the name escaped her…

The man approached her, his eyes taking in the details of the sobbing woman.

She wore a mask, a leather-bounded thing that covered the entirety of her skull, with small ropes of dreadlocks swinging softly like vines of a broken tree, her face an ivory gravestone of mourning, huge, blue eyes staring back through the eyeholes. He noticed the locks of brown-black hair that ran down her back, cascading like a deadly waterfall of blackness.

But those lips…

“Are you lost?” He asked again, an accent she didn’t know. Purity stared at the stranger.

_Where’s my husband? I want to see my husband._

She opened her mouth, blue lips quivering. But nothing came out…

When there were no words, her pretty face crumbled up and she began to sob again, covering her face, wanting to be with her husband. This stranger meant nothing to her. Uninterested.

The stranger was suddenly beside her, his arms wrapped around her.

“It’s okay, princess. It’s okay, I’ll look after you.” His tone was kind, sweet and deceiving…

Purity could feel it. It felt nothing like the way her husband spoke to her, there was no deep husk to it, no harsh frail of his screaming, no rough edges to his accent and words.

This stranger was perfect. _Too perfect._

**HE’S NOT MY HUSBAND**

Despite her reluctancy, the stranger grabbed her hands ever so delicately and slowly pulled her up onto her feet, holding her hands as if they were to be wed.

Purity looked up at the stranger with huge, watery eyes.

“You’re such a pretty thing.” The man cooed in delight, his eyes drinking up her pale features, slowly claiming ownership of this stray he had found. She could _feel_ it, and it was scaring her. This stranger was _not_ her husband, and yet he was about to take her away.

She had no voice, no strength. Just fear.

_What do I do?_

The stranger lifted a hand to her cold cheek and rubbed the back of his hand onto it, caressing her, violating her flesh. Purity shivered intensely. “It’s okay, baby-girl….” The hand cupped her cheek, the other pulling at her hand, leading her body towards his, feeling the warmth ebbing from him like a heatwave.

Their faces close. The stranger’s thumb moved to her plump, virgin lips, tracing over the bottom lip wantonly…

“Come back to my place. I’ll keep you safe,” He smirked, and Purity felt sick from it…

But then her heart lifted when a breeze of dead leaves stirred up beside her, merely, unnoticeable. But Purity noticed. She felt the air turn cold, the world becoming sharp and intense, and with hope her eyes looked around.

She only managed to look up and saw a figure looming behind the stranger. The stranger did not seem to be aware of what unearthly dangers he was in. But it didn’t matter.

Purity didn’t care for him, only-

Purity’s eyes lit up in unspeakable glee.

“IOWA!” She mewed, tears practically filling in her eyes to see her daunting husband, the ropes of his dreadlocks, which mirrored her own, swayed softly in the cold breeze. The forest suddenly gotten dark.

The stranger blinked, and until he realised that she was speaking about someone _behind_ him, the sound of splitting flesh and blood gushing out like heavy mud emitted in the air. Purity didn’t turn to the source of the sound; she just _knew_ it was her husband.

The warmth of blood touched her black corset and flesh, staining it in a rainfall of crimson.

The stranger’s life died instantly, his eyes rolled back, and he slumped onto the floor between the lovers, with IOWA pulling his hand out from the gut he had stabbed, his entire forearm painted in blood. It was hot to the touch.

Purity shook hard, her fingers clenched as her body vibrated in overwhelming joy. “IOWA!” She squeaked again, watching as her husband took a long step over the body, dismissing it as if it was part of the forest floor, and was standing before his little wife, his eyes deathly voids.

“ **How did you get here?** ” Came the rasping voice, dry as dead leaves, sharp as shattered glass.

But Purity did not falter at the voice, having no fear for such a deadly entity. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and began to worship her stoic husband, kissing his neck and face, fingers writhing through his dreadlocks, even going to the point of pressing her body against him, like a female creature in heat and trying to attract its male companion for mating season.

IOWA stood there, allowing the woman to worship him, arm soaked with the blood, which was now becoming cold under the intense frostiness of the forest.

Suddenly, they had returned to _Dead Memories_ within an eyeblink, snow now filling the earth, with small speckles of snow falling around them in a soft, slow motion.

IOWA closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side as his little wife kissing and nibbled his neck, his hands slowly reaching up and holding her against him, never wanting her to arrive to the Overworld again, in case those _fools_ took her away from him.

She was his little wife, after all. His Purity.


	5. WAIT AND BLEED (MiniIOWA!Corey/PURITY!Sallie Knight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! I hope everyone is doing okay!
> 
> For those who don't know, I'm in the process of moving house, hence the lack of updates on any of my stories. But don't fret, I'll soon be back into it once everything is completely done and settled! For now, I'm just happy I've managed to get this little one shot done, so enjoy this! <3

#  **WAIT AND BLEED**

#  **(MiniIOWA!Corey/PURITY!Sallie Knight)**

In the dead of night, Purity Knight shivered. The coldness was touching her skin again, even with the thin blanket pitifully covering her small frame.

IOWA wasn’t here. He wasn’t home yet. He still dwelled in the Overworld for now, and there was no concept or clue of what time he would return to her…not that the Underworld had any concept of time anyway. She was fed up with waiting for him and wanted to sleep the rest of the night away until he returned, to wake up in his arms…

Purity’s face was buried under the blanket, her little toes curling under her as she tucked her legs into her, trying to create more warmth for her small, chilled body. Without IOWA, she was terribly cold. She needed him so much.

A small sound emitted from beneath her shallow bed, an intriguing noise of a small, hard ball rolling across the floor.

Purity’s wide eyes peeked through her latex mask beneath her bedsheets, seeing a glistening white small ball rolling across the floor slowly, a small marble, about the same size as her thumbnail, of whites and iridescent colouration eventually halted in the centre.

Purity stared at the marble for a moment, blinking. It was beautiful, a glisten flawless white and blue thing that sat in the darkness of her home. Never had she seen anything so _pretty!_

After a moment, too intrigued with the new toy to question where it came from, Purity slowly stepped out of her small cocoon, her naked toes lightly tapping the damp floor and she walked towards it on soundless feet, approaching the small little ball and squatted on the floor. Curiously picking it up between her two slender fingers, lifting the ball up to her inquisitive widen eyes.

The floorboard creaked under her small weight.

It was magnificent, small and hard. Iridescent in the dim light, of swirling glassy white and faint pinks and purple, like the eyeball of an angel.

In interested silence, Purity blinked, her eyes engulfed by the sparkling beauty of this thing.

_Pretty…_

And so, she clung onto it in her cold, small palms, her little fingers wrapping around the tiny marble.

Then another…

She sat up, her interest perked, to see another marble rolling from the darkest corner of the room, rolling so calmly towards her, as if it were a nosy animal investigating her. And it tapped softly against the side of her naked foot.

Purity blinked again, turning around from where she squatted and picked it up too. It was an exact replica of the first marble she got. Again, she gathered it into her palms contently.

_Two…_

That was when another marble came again, but this time, it was bouncing slightly from the dark shadow, approaching Purity, but never quite reaching her. Intrigued by these glassy little jewels, the masked bride shuffled closer to the third marble, taking it up without considering anything.

A tiny smile played on her lips, feeling a small inkling of bliss to have these little shining jewels to herself.

She was hoping another marble would appear from the blackened voids, watching them in anticipation for it to gift her another little present.

And it did.

Another marble rolled out. This time, it made Purity’s heart flutter, seeing an icy-blue crystal surface on this marble. Like a rarity.

 _Mine._ She coyly thought.

She took another squatted step, reaching for the new marble…

An ear-shattering noise emitted from above, the sounds of rattling chains and screeching metal that made Purity look up to the source of the noise, and she squealed in horror to find something bulky and heavy descending towards her.

Instinctively, she covered her skull, feeling the weight of heavy metal collapse all around her, and when she looked up to see thick, rusted iron bars surrounding her, she realised with horror what had happened.

_Trap!_

Immediately, Purity snatched at the iron bars, feeling its coarse texture grinding against her flesh, and she screamed, screamed for her lover.

“ _IOWA! IOWA! IOWA! IOWA!_ ” 

Like a fretting bird in a cage, the little bride scrambled at the bars, shaking them and trying to lift the cage from around her, but her strength held nothing in this Underworld.

IOWA would always lift and push and pull anything for her. His strength was immeasurable! He would take care of the heavy-duty work for her. He once lifted a tree from the earth, tearing the roots like veins of an arm from the earth just because it blocked the view of the moon for his distressed bride.

Heart racing, hyperventilating against the cold air, Purity used her weight to move the cage, but alas, she was unable to lift such a thing. It felt as though it was cemented to the ground. Now Purity could feel that uncomfortable sense of urgency inside of her, the surge of white-hot coursing through her veins, and she was adamant in escaping her little cell.

Whimpering tearfully, she shook at the bars again, her head slightly bowing down in distress as she slowly began to give up, knowing that it was useless to try anymore.

Someone was going to get her. Someone was going to take her away from IOWA and-

“ _IOWAAAA!_ ” She howled again, tears burning her eyes as she felt all strength ebb away. This Underworld warped all of her strength and valour, always so cold and afraid.

“I’m here…”

Suddenly, Purity stopped screaming, her pupils dinting to hear the voice of her lover, and she mewed in curiosity to the voice.

Cat-like, she sat up and peered around the darkened room that was their bedroom, wondering where her husband was.

But she couldn’t see him…

Shivering, she mewed again, making a tiny noise of worrisome. Was she hallucinating?

Thankfully, she wasn’t.

“At last, I have you…”

That sounded threatening.

A frightened squeak escaped her lips as she recoiled away from the bars, finding the voice to be coming directly before her. The voice was her husband’s, but he would _never_ say anything like that so…aggressively. Like she was his prey…

Backing away in the cell, trying to avoid all contact from this impersonator, she tucked her legs against her chest and waited, her eyes huge and terrified through the mask as she heard a small little noise of what seemed to be a footfall.

Another small step.

That was when Purity began to think.

IOWA had heavy, intimidating steps, the feet of a predator that was on the kill, the final warning of his victim before he would strike them down.

But these sounded so _light_ , so tiny and delicate, like a doll…

Purity watched in mute-horror as she witnessed someone coming out of the shadow, a small leg of what seemed to be a _genuine doll_ stepping out of the shadows. It was no longer than her hand, the shoes of simple blacks, darkened red pants which soon became a jumpsuit the more the intruder stepped out into the dim moonlight.

An enquiring peep left Purity to see a dolly form of her _husband_! He was like a marionette, with joints visible at the neck and wrists, with the jumpsuit being made of a thin fabric material that did nothing to hide the details beneath it. He had the same mask as IOWA, with characteristically bright eyes that peered through the black, painted voids that was the eyeholes of his mask. And a row of square teeth, in a perfect line, merging in the mouth-hole, like a nutcracker’s smile. The dreadlocks were like ropes stained with water damage and moss, a gritty sense of dirt radiating from the little monster.

That was another thing Purity noticed…this one _spoke_ more…IOWA rarely spoke, and when he did, every comment was meaningful and towards her. This little puppet…seemed _different_.

Purity stared at the puppet, watching the very thing animate before her like it was real.

His small black hands were clasped together before him, his eyes watched Purity, unblinking, having no eyelids and therefore forever staring.

“Well, well…you’re a lot more beautiful in person…” Came the disgusting sneer, a lusty danger leaving the little thing.

Purity, as expected, said nothing, too terrified to make any noise as she stared at the little thing.

At a brilliant speed, the little IOWA shot towards the iron bars, his hands snatching at them and he pushed his face through the bars, his grin always there.

“ _Mine!_ ” He grinned, a small arm reaching in and desperately clawing its way at Purity, making the giant bride squeal in alarm at the aggressive little firecracker. He laughed hoarsely; his voice much deeper than expected from such a tiny body. “Mine…my Purity…Mine…” Another treacherous laugh escaped him, one of sick mockery and danger, before he added: “I had to fucking wait and bleed for you…”


End file.
